Raymond
Raymond is a character semi based off Yellow-Spider-kitty. Bio Raymond is an elephant seal who likes playing the piano. She is friends with Sniffles, Josh, Kibble, and Bella. She is also from New Zealand. She often carries a piano how he thinks is alive (it's not a killer any more) and a Twilight Sparkle doll. Shee is shown to be a fun loving Girl and enjoys the world around her. She also is shown define the laws of physics in gravity sometimes. Her deaths involve sharp things. While she dies a lot she survives in Cancelling isn't magic, Cow Kringle, Raymond vs. Nutty Skunked, Cracker Land Part 1 (dies in part 2), Raymond Begins Part 1, (dies in Part 2) The Job with a Slob, Tailure is Not an Option, Dim Light Paws, Todd: Funny Momments, The Gender Bend Story, Spike Up Your Life ,Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle and Labor Pains (and probably other episodes I forgot about) Designs Originally male, Raymond is now a girl and has long blue hair, eyelashes and a white and blue skirt (the cause of this was revealed in The Gender Bend Story). In Tailure Is Not An Option, she develops an uncanny cat-tail like tail and she will shoot out spikes form the tails, whenever she is scared or suprsied. The spikes will often lead to other tree friend's deaths. Starting in The Buck Gets Weird, her trunk is turned into a typical heart-shaped nose because only male elephant seals have large noses. Episodes Lost Count TBH Deaths #Spin Fun Knowing Ya (Boomerang version): Falls into an airplane turbine. #Can't You Fix It?: Hit by her piano keys. #Burnt Art: Dies in an explosion. #Happy Imposter Friends: Nuked. #Exit to the Tree Shop: Impaled by Perry's horns. #Five To Nine: crushed by UFO. #A Certain Magical Love: Stabbed with machete via Jason Vorhess. #The Beaver Who Cried Werewolf: Split into 4ths by Wolfle's claws #A Scratch of A Fox: Impaled by Cyber's claws. #Volume One: Blown up by the THX logo. #Cracker Land Part 2: crushed by giant mosquito. #Noc Nocturnal: Crushed by elevator. #You Won't Noc Me Down: Stabbed in the chest. #Idol Care: Shot by unseen guns. #Hypo The Love Bear: Kills herself. #Hangover in There: Crashes into Spike #Where The Sunset Don't Shine: Torned to pieces. #Ebony and Ivory Tusks: Head smashed #Vet You Can: Mauled to death. #Raymond Begins Part 2: ran over. #Grasp Hole: explodes. #Milk Kringle: Turned into a cookie by Noc Noc. #Wingless Misery: Crushed by a fridge. #Spike It Up a Bit: Ran over by Marshall. #Frozen Hasteland: Eaten to death by The Clams. #If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It: explodes. #Dead or Tails - Hit by spikes. #The Terrible Trailer Trio: depicated via Beddy with a shovel. #Hide-Away Raymond: dies form oil. #BatHood: Falls down the stairs. #The Great Pumpkin Head: Bleeds to death after hands chopped off (debatable). #The Buck Gets Weird: Crushed by the TV screen. Kills *Meka Shiya - 1 *Nutty - 1 *The Panda - 1 *Poachy - 1 *Elliott- 1 *Ray- 1 (along with Elliott) *Squabbles - 1 (along with Kibble) *Toothy - 1 *Capture - 1 *Handy - 1 *Lifty & Shifty - 1 *Generic tree friends - 1 Trivia See Raymond/Trivia. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Pinnipeds Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Sea Mammals Category:Gray Characters Category:Elephant seals Category:Self-Inserts Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Small characters Category:Bronies Category:Contributor Based Characters Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Blood Fest Category:Crazy Characters Category:Former Self-Inserts Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Redesigned characters Category:Free to Use Category:Good Characters Category:Pegasisters Category:2nd Self-Inserts